Thanos (KHII ½)
Thanos is a Disney villain in Kingdom Hearts II ½. ''He is one of the bosses on Earth. Story An immensely powerful Titan, Thanos seeks the Infinity Stones which will allow him to control darkness and obliterate half the universe. Together with Hades, he aided Loki in his attack on Earth to claim the Space Stone, later tasking Ronan to retrieve the Power Stone. After his plans ended in failure, Thanos went after the Stones himself together with Hades and the Black Order. As a boss Thanos is one of the hardest story-level bosses, together with Riku-Ansem, Dragon Maleficent, Xaldin and Vanitas. He has two movesets, one with the Infinity Gauntlet and one without. With Infinity Gauntlet * '''Power Blast' - uses the Power Stone to send waves of powerful energy at Sora. * Meteor Rain - uses the Power and Space Stone to send meteors towards Sora. * Transmutation - uses the Reality Stone to turn magic projectiles (e.g. Blizzard shards) into harmless objects like bubbles. When directed at Sora, he randomly turns into one of his world-based forms. The effects are as follows: ** Halloween Town, Space Paranoids, Port Royal Forms etc '''(anything that doesn't drastically alter Sora's body plan) - no effect to Sora's abilities. ** '''Merman Form (Atlantica) - Drive and Limits disabled. Sora is unable to move, but can still shoot magic from where he is laying. Also, he can hit anything that comes within the Keyblade's range. ** Lion Form (Pride Lands), Dinosaur Form (The Cretaceous) (e.g. anything quadrupedal) - Drive and Limits disabled. ** Card/Dice Form (Luxord & Gambler battles) - Sora is pretty much defenseless and can only hop around. * Kingdom Hearts Magic - like Doctor Strange, Thanos has access to all of Sora and Donald's spells (mostly through the Reality Stone). Once he acquires the Time Stone, he can also use Stopga which is very dangerous. ** Fire - fires a beam of fire at Sora. ** Blizzard - shoots a cold mist that freezes Sora. The reaction command Unfreeze breaks the ice. The quicker the ice is broken, the less damage is dealt to Sora. ** Thunder - summons a bolt of lightning that strikes Sora. Very hard to evade. ** Magnet - draws Sora towards Thanos, allowing him to attack with a punch or a Power Blast. ** Stop '''- freezes Sora in place while Thanos attacks. Once the Stopga wears off, Sora retroactively receives all damage dealt by Thanos. The '''Reverse Reaction Command casts Stopga on Thanos instead, but is very difficult to time. ** Cure - Thanos heals himself. ** Reflect - casts a force field around Thanos, making him temporarily invisible. ** Summon - summons powerful Heartless into battle. * Sin Harvest - through the Soul Stone, Thanos has access to Sephiroth's destructive attack which can instantly kill Sora. When Once More is equiped, 1 HP remains but Sora will still lose all of his HP and empty the Drive Gage. Use an Elixir to counter the effect. * Command Lock - blocks the command board with the Reality Stone. Occasionally, the command Free appears, which undoes the spell. Any other command will result in Sora losing HP, MP or both. * Melee Combo - a very powerful kick and punch combo. * Illusion - uses the Reality Stone to spawn copies of himself. Like AntiSora's clones, they have only 1 HP and can be instantly defeated, but the distraction opens Sora up to attacks from the real Thanos. * Keyblade Theft - Thanos briefly steals the Keyblade and whacks Sora with it. The Retrieve Command teleports the Keyblade back into Sora's hand. Unlike most bosses, Thanos has limited MP and can actually run out temporarily, but he also has MP Haste and MP Rage equipped so it doesn't make a very big difference. Still, be sure to use the opportunity as running out of MP briefly limits him to melee attacks only. Without Infinity Gauntlet This is when Sora fights Thanos in the scenario based on Avengers: Endgame. * Kick - a powerful melee kick. * Punch Combo - a very powerful melee combo. * Sword Combo - several strikes with the Double-Edged Sword. * Thanoscopter - rapidly spins and swings the Double Edged Sword, blocking magic attacks and doing massive damage if hitting Sora. * Sword Throw- throws the Double Edged Sword like a boomerang. * Rain Fire - periodically douses the battlefield in laser fire from the Sanctuary II. Even without the Infinity Stones, Thanos is a force to be reckoned with. His sword attacks can decimate Sora's HP, and Rain Fire will kill Sora unless the player casts Reflega in time (dodge rolling usually won't work due to the density of the fire). Also, in this form Thanos has a lot more HP than with the Stones.Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½